


Want Some More

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds





	Want Some More

Charlie frowned, chewing on his lip nervously. His hands were bound behind his back with pink rope that was surprisingly soft-he wasn’t expecting it to feel so nice. A hand caught his chin, tilting it upwards to get his attention.

“Pay attention to mommy, will you, sweetheart?” The voice asked sweetly, their thumb rubbing over his lower lip.  
“Sorry.” He said, shifting in the confines of the rope. He’d already been stripped down, sitting in just his briefs on the soft comforter.

“Do you know the safeword?” She asked, letting go of him and sitting down in front of him.  
“Yes.” He confirmed.  
“Say it for mommy.” She asked, hands tracing unseen patterns on his skin. He shivered.  
“Bubblegum.”  
“Good boy.” (Y/N) said, kissing him.  
He perked up at the attention given to him, leaning in to kiss back.

She immediately pulled away and he whined.  
“You’re really going to get yourself in trouble this early on?” She chuckled, a hand trailing down his stomach and rubbing his dick through his briefs.  
He whimpered and bucked into her hand.  
She clicked her tongue.  
“And to think, I was gonna untie you in just a few seconds.”  
“Mommyyyy!” He protested, stretching his arms against the rope.  
“Yes, baby?” She asked simply. He huffed.

“I don’t wanna be tied up anymore.” He grumbled.  
“Naughty boys don’t get rewards, baby boy, you know that.”   
He sighed, rolling his eyes. Her hand immediately grabbed his face, cheeks squeezed together and brows furrowed in irritation at being caught as she forced him to look at her.  
“Really? Charlie, you’re being absolutely awful this evening. What’s gotten into you?”

He didn’t answer, just glared at her. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and let go of him, grabbing some more rope off the top of her dresser.  
“If you’re going to act like that, then fine. But you’re going in time out.”   
He continued to pout, even as she tied him up, binding his feet together and leaving him immobile.   
Charlie felt pretty lucky getting away with this so far-typically she would have punished him severely by now.

But then he watched in horror as she pulled the vibrator from her dresser drawer. His eyes widened and he shook his head as a ball gag and blindfold followed. (Y/N) shut the drawer and crossed the room with a smug smile.  
“No, mommy, please, I’m sorry! I’ll be good, I promise!” He pleaded with her.  
She shook her head, kneeling to plug in the vibrator and then standing back up.  
Charlie tried every trick in the book, including his infamous puppy eyes. Nothing worked. He had really done it this time.

“I’m sure you will. After this, I’m sure you’ll do everything I ask and more.” She chuckled darkly, sliding the vibrator into his briefs. His dick twitched in anticipation. This was going to be miserable.

She kissed him one last time before tapping his lips.  
“Open.”   
He complied: there was no sense in making the situation any more torturous than it had already become. She fastened the gag tightly around his head.  
“This okay?”   
He nodded, brows turned upwards, still pleading with her.  
The ropes could easily be slipped out of if need be-she had taught him how when they first started doing this, just in case anything ever became too much. He had no intentions of quitting mid session, but it was a comfort to know he could leave any time he wanted.

She only shook her head and slipped the blindfold over his eyes.  
“I’m leaving you for...hm. An hour and a half seems fair.”  
He moaned through the gag, writhing on the bed.  
“I want you to stay here and think about your actions. Be a good boy for mommy.” She instructed, turning the vibrator on.   
He could hear the door close behind her.   
This was going to be hell.  
-  
Two hours and three orgasms later, Charlie was completely spent. He didn’t hear (Y/N) come in, barely felt as she turned off the vibrator and took it away, setting it on the ground.  
She lifted the blindfold off and took his gag off, wiping the spit off his mouth and sitting him up.  
“Well, have you learned your lesson?”  
He nodded, barely even conscious anymore.   
His cheek rested on her shoulder as she reached behind him and untied his hands and feet, coiling the rope and setting it on the ground.

“You tired?” She asked, rubbing his back and patting him gently.  
“Mhmm.” He hummed.  
“You want your mommy to fuck you?”  
He didn’t think he had anything left in him, but he grew feverish over her words.  
“Uh huh.” He said with a nod.  
“Lay down for mommy.”

He did as she said, laying back on the bed and watching as she pulled his briefs down and stroked his cock a few times.   
He hissed at the overstimulation-his cock   
hurt, actually /hurt/ due to how intense the vibrator had been, but it still managed to feel good.  
“So horny all the time. You’re awfully naughty, aren’t you?” She asked, cocking her head.  
“Yes, mommy.” He agreed, nodding his head and bucking into her fist.

She took off her pants and panties, climbed on top of him and teased the head of his cock at her entrance. He covered his eyes with his hands and let out a whine.  
“I’m being mean, aren’t I?” (Y/N) sighed.  
He nodded, still hiding behind his hands.  
“Do you think you’ve been good?”  
He nodded again.  
“Alright. I suppose you deserve a treat.”

She sank down onto his length and he gasped, hands falling away from his eyes to see what she was doing.  
She rode him slowly, deliberately, drawing out moans and whimpers from him.  
“You’ve been such a good boy for me, haven’t you?” She cooed.  
Charlie blushed even further, freckles popping in contrast to the pink of his cheeks.  
“Such a gorgeous little boy. Are you gonna cum for me?”  
He nodded and whined, pushing himself up to hang onto her body, his arms sliding under her arms and hanging onto her upper back. He nuzzled into her neck, his hips thrusting up to meet hers.

“Fuck! Fuck! God damn, I’m-mm!” Charlie cried out, his voice impossibly high as he came. She let him tire himself out, hips lazily bucking up until he finally laid his head against her chest, completely exhausted.  
“I don’t think it’s healthy to cum that many times.” He slurred against her skin.  
Her fingers ran through his sweat soaked hair.  
“No?”  
“No. Absolutely not.”

She paused contemplatively.   
“Felt good though, didn’t it?” She asked, looking down as she continued to stroke his hair.  
He smiled dopily, pressing his face into her skin and inhaling deeply.  
“Shit, yeah.”  
She smiled and kissed the top of his head, ignoring his whine as she got off of him.  
“Bedtime, sweetheart.” She said softly, patting the space next to her.

Charlie nodded sleepily and got under the covers while (Y/N) turned off the lamp on the nightstand. He cuddled up against her, wrapping an arm around her and humming contently.  
“You’re a good boy, Charlie.” She told him, kissing the top of his head one last time before going to sleep.

 

 


End file.
